Space Depletion
The ability to deplete space. Sub-power of Spatial Manipulation and Destruction. Variation of Erasure. Opposite to Space Generation. Also Called * Space Deletion/Erasure/Removal Capabilities The user can deplete three-dimensional space, controlling the distance between two different points of spatial locations. Since space basically acts as a boundary of existence for all, if the space around any matter or energy is depleted, then the said matter would also be erased from existence. Applications * Distance Manipulation by adding or depleting space in between two points. ** Remote Teleportation by adding or deleting space in between oneself and target. * Matter Annihilation by erasing any matter or energy alongside a region of space. ** Spatial Slicing by erasing a sliver of space and whatever is inside it. * Portal Creation by removing the spatial barrier to create an inter-dimensional wormhole. ** Dimensional Travel by removing a section of the space barrier that separates different worlds. Variations * Space-Time Absorption Associations * Absolute Attack * Dimension Destruction * Dimensional Manipulation * Erasure * Nothingness Manipulation * Space-Time Destruction * Space-Time Manipulation * Spatial Devouring * Spatial Displacement * Spatial Manipulation * Spatial Mimicry Limitations *Users of Erasure Immunity are immune. *Can be undone by Space-Time Restoration. Known Users * Yuichi Hirose (Alive: The Final Evolution) *Langris Vaude (Black Clover) * Lille Barro (Bleach) * The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) * Lord Ao (Forgotten Realms) * Vanilla/Cool Ice (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusader); via Cream. * Okuyasu Nijimura (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable); via The Hand * David Clinton (Justice League Unlimited) * Keith Green (Project ARMS) * Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Kojō Akatsuki (Strike the Blood) * Shiner (Psyren) Known Objects * Omega Molecule (Star Trek Voyager) * Dark Matter (Super Mario Galaxy) * The Void (Super Paper Mario) * Subspace Bomb (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Gallery File:Hirose_Hollows_Out_Mountain.jpeg|Yuichi Hirose's (Alive: The Final Evolution) Void opens up a hole in space, deleting any and all within. File:Lille Barro (Bleach) Trompete.png|Lille Barro (Bleach) using his Trompete to create a spatial blast that erased a large portion of Wahrwelt. File:The_One_Being_Sought_Sever.PNG|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) removing a sliver of space to sever the spatial connection of everything he targets. File:The_Hand_(JoJo)_erasing_space.gif|Okuyasu Nijimura’s Stand, The Hand (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) erasing space with its right hand, and anything within. File:Chronos_Time_Belt.png|David Clinton (DC Comics) using his Time Belt to warp time and space so much that he caused it to collapse and destroy themselves. File:Keith_Green_Explains_Ability.png|Keith Green (Project ARMS) removing slivers of space and making them simply disappear from existence. File:Time Eater Creating time-holes.png|Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) destroys space of whatever timeline it opens its Time Holes in. File:Al_Meissa_Mercury_Eating_Space.gif|Kojō Akatsuki's (Strike the Blood) 3rd familiar, Al-Maisan Mercury eating through space and void, effectively destroying any matter. File:Void_(Super_Paper_Mario)_small.png|The Void (Super Paper Mario) is an inter-dimensional hole that will destroy all worlds, devouring the space and leaving a while realm of nothingness. File:Bowser's_Dark_Matter_Plant.PNG|Bowser's (Super Mario Galaxy) Dark Matter is so destructive that it eats holes in space. File:Subspace_Explosion.jpg|A Subspace Bomb (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) detonating removes the surrounding area from the world and leaves behind a dark void. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power